


April Fool's Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: April Fool's Day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt: imagine your OTP trying to convince everyone they've switched bodies when they haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This might get kind of confusing, but once they "switch bodies", Pete saying/doing things is him pretending to be Patrick and Patrick saying/doing this is him pretending to be Pete.
> 
> This was the first oneshot I've ever written so it's not the best...

Pete wanted to go all-out on his prank for April Fool's day this year. And, unfortunately for Patrick, this prank involved him.

"Come on Trick!" Pete begged."It'll be funny!"

Patrick sighed, "Pete, no one's gonna believe we switched bodies."

"If we do it right they will!" Pete insisted.

The strawberry blonde sighed again, "Okay, fine, what do we have to do?"

~~**~~

April Fool's Day came around, and Pete invited Gerard, Frank, Brendon, Andy, and Joe over to the apartment he shared with Patrick. The two had planned for a week exactly how they would go about doing this, and would be pretty convincing when the time came around. The only problem; Andy and Joe wouldn't believe them since Joe was a science-y guy and Andy would just expect this sort of thing from Pete.

"Hey guys!" Patrick said, opening the door and letting all five of his friends, who had managed to show up at the same time, into the apartment. "Pete's doing God-knows-what and should be out in a minute or so." He led them all into the living room, and they sat around on the couches and chairs.

"Hey Trick!" Pete called, entering the room.

"What Pete?" Patrick replied.

"Shake my hand!" Pete told him, grinning.

"If this is a lame prank..." Patrick trailed off, warning him.

"It's not! Just shake my hand!" Pete said.

Patrick sighed, and shook the other's hand. The sounds of a joy buzzer could be heard and the five sitting around the room rolled their eyes.

"Pete!" Pete said, pretending to be Patrick, "I told you not to do stupid joy buzzer pranks!"

"Aw, come on Trick! They're fun!" Patrick whined in a very Pete-like manner.

"Very funny guys," Frank said, sarcastically applauding.

"What are you on about?" Pete asked.

"Pretending to switch bodies, that's a classic," Joe said.

"Wait...switching bodies...?" Pete said, worrying in a very Patrick-like way. "HOLY SMOKES PETE! YOUR STUPID JOY BUZZER MADE US SWITCH BODIES!"

"Fucking hell!" Patrick yelled. "But oh my God, dude, you're blind as fuck!"

"Hey shut up!" Pete huffed.

"Guys," Andy said, "we know you didn't switch bodies."

"But," Gerard said, "what if they did?" Brendon nodded in agreement.

"They. Didn't. Switch. Bodies. They. Are. Just. Idiots," Frank told them.

"Well how the heck do we switch back?!?" Pete asked. "Holy smokes is that really what I look like?" He demanded.

"Yeah it is," Patrick replied. "But I've gotta say, I'm fucking hot! No wonder you fell for me Trick!"

"Yeah sure, that's why," Pete said, rolling his eyes.

"Aw Tricky, you love me and you know it!" Patrick said cockily.

"I must say you're very convincing," Joe told them, "But there's no way you switched bodies. Give it up, we don't believe you."

"Ugh fine!" Pete said. "We wanted to prank you guys but clearly we failed."

"I told you it wouldn't work," Patrick said, smirking at him.

~~**~~

Later that night, once everyone had left, Pete and Patrick were back in the living room, sitting around and cuddling.

"So Trick," Pete said, "do you really think I'm sexy?" There was a smirk on his face.

Patrick tilted his head up from where it was laying on Pete's shoulder to face the artificial blonde. He rolled his eyes, "I was just trying to think of the most Pete-like things to say. Do I really say 'Holy smokes' that often?"

"Sometimes, but it's adorable," Pete told his boyfriend. Patrick lightly hit his chest, before turning his head back to watch whatever movie they had on. Pete tightened his arms around Patrick's mid-section and waist, and pulled him a little closer. He kissed the other man's hair, before muttering, "I love you," into the soft locks.

"I love you too, Pete," Patrick whispered back, before falling asleep on the couch with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally in my math class posting this while on school wifi...


End file.
